Pris au piège!
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Lorsqu’Ino et Kankurô décident qu’ils en ont assez, ils enferment Temari et Shikamaru dans une chambre close. TemaShika.


**Pris au piège!**

-Kankurô!

La jeune femme tambourina furieusement contre la porte impossible à ouvrir à partir de l'intérieur. Temari poussa un cri de rage et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol froid et glacé de la chambre froide.

-Il n'y a pas une autre porte de sortie? demanda Shikamaru.

-Non! J'aurais essayée sinon!

-Pfff… c'est chiant…

-Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de rester prise avec toi je te signale!

Elle détourna la tête et se recroquevilla le plus possible sur elle-même.

-Il fait combien ici!?

Il haussa simplement les épaules; après tout c'était SA maison!

La kunoïchi du sable lâcha un soupir fâché, sachant parfaitement que le garçon avait remarqué le thermomètre en entrant dans la pièce. Bon sang, pourquoi Ino les avait-elle manipulés de façon à ce qu'ils s'enferment ici!

Commençant à sentir des frissons parcourir son corps, elle capitula rapidement face à l'ennemi –ennemi d'ailleurs qui parut étonné- et se leva pour aller voir le thermostat. Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'il faisait seulement un peu plus de zéro degré dans la salle, et s'assied lourdement près de son ami, essayant de lui voler un peu de sa chaleur humaine sans pour autant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Remarquant que les dents de sa jeune amie commençaient à s'entrechoquer violemment, il laissa tomber un «pfff…» ennuyé suivit très vite d'un «t'es chiante» avant de l'inviter à se serrer contre lui qui n'avait pas froid du tout.

-Je vais très bien! riposta-t-elle brusquement en s'éloignant du garçon, chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

-Même un baka «comme moi» comme tu dis peut le voir! Aller, viens!

Elle hésita quelques instants, puis accepta. Elle s'approcha honteusement de lui et se cala confortablement dans ses bras musclés de shinobi. En se sentant aussi bien contre le jeune homme, elle ne regretta pas son choix.

Shikamaru lui, inhala pleinement la bonne odeur de celle qu'il aimait depuis bientôt deux interminables années et se risqua à poser sa tête sur celle de la blonde qui ne sembla nullement s'en soucier.

Même que le contraire semblait se produire dans l'esprit maintenant troublé de la jeune adulte de vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait bien sûr perçu le mouvement que le shinobi avait fait et cela l'avait mise dans un état de panique intense. Elle avait senti son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, et s'évertuait sans cesse à penser à l'effet mordant du froid sur sa peau, mais déjà, une image d'elle et lui s'embrassant passionnément prit place dans sa tête et elle se frappa mentalement en voyant que cela ne l'avait pas répugnée autant que cela aurait dû. Au contraire, un sourire béat étirait à présent ses lèvres gercées par la température trop basse de la salle.

Doucement, elle laissa sa main glisser le long du torse de Shikamaru pour venir effleurer doucement la main de son vis-à-vis. Tous deux sursautèrent. Shikamaru, car il avait été surpris par ce contact inattendu, et Temari par le contraste effrayant de température entre leur peau et parce que son cœur avait recommencé à s'affoler brusquement.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Le shinobi manqua s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase plus qu'inattendue. Elle n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins; et c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il l'aimait.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes? redemanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus cassant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, pris au dépourvu.

-Je le savais! conclut-elle, peut-être un peu trop vite. Ta gentillesse envers moi, ce n'est que du vent pour m'attirer dans tes filets. Si ça se trouve, tu es même allé proposer ce foutu plan à Ino et à Kankurô pour pouvoir profiter de moi! Mais sache que je ne me!...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres chaude de son invité sur les siennes. Il rompit doucement le baiser et tâcha de lui expliquer la situation avant de se prendre une baffe magistrale.

-Écoutes, ton frère est peut-être un clown, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il t'adore et qu'il ne te ferait jamais aucun mal –de toute façon, s'il si risquait, il y perdrait gros…

Le garçon fit une pose et regarda rire la jeune femme du sable contre lui, chose qui le fit sourire.

-Ensuite, continua-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais coucher avec toi?...

Voyant le visage de Temari changer brutalement de l'expression rieuse qu'elle arborait à l'expression horrifié, Shikamaru trouva bon de se justifier en rajoutant:

-Pas que je ne le veuille pas, seulement, moi je t'aime et cela ne m'avancerait absolument à rien de te forcer la main… Et puis, pour finir, si ça se trouve, ils nous ont embarrés ici parce qu'ils en avaient marre de nous et qu'ils voulaient batifoler en paix…

Elle retrouva une expression détendue et lui sourit, apparemment satisfaite par les hypothèses qu'il lui avait fournies.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi crétin que je le pensais…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Le silence plana dans la salle durant un petit deux minutes qui sembla s'éterniser pour la jeune femme.

-Alors, rajouta-t-elle d'un air provoquant et un peu timide, tu m'embrasses ou pas?

Il sourit timidement et se pencha légèrement pour embrasser la blonde recroquevillée dans le creux de ses bras. L'aînée détacha ses lèvres de son cadet et demanda:

-Comment peux-tu seulement m'embrasser avec mes lèvres ridées?

-J'imagine que l'occasion de t'embrasser ne se présentera que très rarement, selon tes sautes d'humeur?

-Tu devines bi…

Le fait qu'elle lui réponde sans riposter révélait déjà du miracle, mais en plus, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et s'accrochait désespérément à son habit de Chuunin. Elle semblait en quête désespérée d'un peu de chaleur.

Le génie récupéra l'une de ses mains et la posa sur le front de la jeune blonde de Suna pour lui donner un peu plus de chaleur. Celle-ci soupira de contentement.

Il voulut se lever pour essayer de défoncer cette foutue porte, mais le gémissement que laissa s'échapper Temari le convint de rester assis par terre, près d'elle. Résigné à attendre, il enleva sa veste et son T-Shirt et se donna pour mission de l'habiller de ses vêtements.

La ninja ne broncha pas lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui le surprit, mais ce qui l'effraya encore davantage, ce fut lorsqu'il frôla accidentellement l'un de ses seins et qu'elle ne réagit pas.

Le jeune ninja de Konoha se coucha ensuite par terre et il la coucha doucement sur lui.

Finalement, elle s'endormit contre lui ce qui le rassura un peu.

Peu de temps après, Shikamaru la rejoignait déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

-EST-CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT PENSÉ UNE SECONDE À TEMARI LÀ-DEDANS!

-…

-ELLE N'EST PAS IMMUNISÉE CONTRE LE FROID COMME SHIKAMARU ESPÈCE D'INCONSCIENT!

-Mais elle part souvent pour Konoha!

-BAKA!

Shikamaru sourit en regardant la tirade que donnait Gaara à Ino et à Kankurô.

Peu de temps après que lui et Temari se soient endormis, Gaara était rentré dans la grande demeure et avait cherché sa sœur partout pour lui demander conseil, probablement concernant les filles. Ne la trouvant pas, le Kazekage s'était résigné à entrer en territoire risqué, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre de son grand frère –non pas qu'il avait peur de son frère, seulement il était souvent choqué par ce qui se passait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il y rentrait, le marionnettiste passant la plupart de son temps libre avec Ino qui résidait au manoir des no Sabaku- et lui avait demandé où était Temari. Ne voulant pas que la situation ne devienne encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Kankurô avait opté pour la franchise.

Présentement, l'aînée des no Sabaku était confortablement installé dans un lit douillet, sans trop de couvertures pour éviter qu'elle n'aie un choc thermique.

L'héritier Nara se décida à aller la voir et pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui avait rouvert les yeux, chose qu'il fut très heureux de voir.

-Okaeri Shikamaru-kun, le salua joyeusement la blonde qui semblait n'avoir jamais vécu ce qui c'était produit à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Le génie tiqua sur le «kun» mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Temari lui fit une petite place près d'elle qu'elle lui montra du doigt et Shikamaru trouva son comportement encore plus étrange: il croyait qu'elle ne se rappelait plus du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt.

-Ça va? demanda-t-elle en attachant rapidement ses cheveux que Gaara avaient détachés pour lui faire un peu plus de chaleur.

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle lui allait bien et écarquilla les yeux en sentant la main du jeune homme sur la sienne.

-Ne fais pas ça… tu es vraiment belle les cheveux détachés…

Temari rougit légèrement, mais Shikamaru, qui approchait déjà sa tête de celle de la blonde pour l'embrasser, ne le remarqua pas.

-Je t'aime, murmura doucement la blonde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

**J'ai passé énormément de temps à réfléchir à si je le postais. Alors j'espère qu'il vous a plut.**

**Une petit ****review**** pour me dire qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


End file.
